User talk:Nala15
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Lion King Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Nice day, hu?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:26, December 14, 2009 (UTC) OK no problem Sure The stub template comes with the wiki. Do you want it customized? -- 19:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) OK. You need to upload the picture (or is it already on the wiki?) -- 19:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Check Template:Stub, Template:Usernav, Template:Redlinks -- 20:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) You are welcome! If you need any other help, just ask! Also, do you know how to change the message sent to a logged in wikia user who edits something on the wiki? go to User:Wikia for some special pages. -- 20:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I'm Sandra Snowleopard Hi Nala15! I'll start off by saying I love how you created a TLK site where we can really make our characters exist! But the reason I'm here is because I'm a bit concerned about these non-TLK articles that are being written. Articles like "Disney Animated Shorts," "Cinderella," and "Lady and the Tramp." There's the Disney Wiki for that. Since you're the founder and I haven't found any Admins on this wiki, I'm asking your permission to put deletion templates on the articles that aren't supposed to be here. Please send a reply soon, and all the best. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 20:38, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi again. About the pages that don't belong here, well, I only have the power to put deletion templates on the pages and remove the content from the article. But what with you being the founder and all, you're the only one here who can delete them. I'm afraid if you don't, the creators of the articles will recreate them. Please send me a reply soon and all the best. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 05:05, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Nala15? Hi, it's me again. I'm begging you to please do something, because there's this girl called Mangagirl and she's erasing the pages on this wiki and replacing them with gross language and half of it doesn't make sense! Please, can you block her and the pages she's ruining? I don't know what goes through people's minds when they do the stuff this girl is doing. Please reply as soon as possible because this is important. Thanks and all the best, SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 20:16, June 29, 2012 (UTC)